summer vacation
by Jimmy12345678
Summary: this is about a vacation to islands of the kalos region with friends/rivals(in more ways then one) from this and other regions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone after a huge case of. a writers block. b school. c and forgetting idea's i have decided to make time so there is a flash flood and I am out of school this week now this will not be the story yet rater the rules for my stories in general.

1\. I will try to have good grammar

I have heard constant criticism for this if anyone ever post comments if you can recommend me to your readers it will help my case and then use the pm system and i will mention you in the next chapter or story.

2\. update times

This will be as often as possible trust me if i can get favorites or even followers or anything that will also encourage me to update more but yeah i will try as much as possible but we have a new principal who believes in homework, i'm a intellectual 13 year old, but have all honors which by the time I finish homework its 5:00 at the earliest and then i'm tired. or its time for dinner my dad needs to take ownership of french restaurants sorry if your french, but my dad makes the best food.

3\. If there is an online Pokemon competition I will not update i'm sorry but i want to go to the 2016 world championship.

4\. POV

3rd person omniscient and 1st person

5\. types of speech

 **writing/text**

 _thought_

6\. I will have alternate chapters

I want to have good stories for many people so i will have a separate story for when there is well things not allowed in the teen rating.

7\. All reviews must be constructive criticism, info, corrections, complements, advice, or things you want added to the story.

8\. These can change if you say.

The first chapter will be posted shortly.


	2. Chapter 1 lets go to the kalos islands

I don't own Pokemon

 **Serena's diary**

 **"Dear diary today we're going to one of the kalos islands, where I plan to tell Ash how i fell with the advice Dawn gave me i'm glad she isn't into Ash if she was I would be in trouble because when Bonnie asked her to take care of Clemont she did say he looked cute." "I just hope that my plan goes smoothly."**

(A/N the plan will be different depending on which rating it is oh should've said this earlier but only the differences that earn there own chapter will be separate so I will say when.)

Pikachu's perspective

Time 8:00 am on the boat

"So what do you guys want to do while we wait for Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn to get back I ask?" "I'm going to the pool Frogider exclaims!" "Me too Chespin, Bunnelby, Noibat, Panchum, Eevee, Dedene, Piplup, and Pachirisu say at the same time." I didn't bother asking Braixen or bunneary because they were to busy having a cat fight.(A/N if you a girl i'm sorry if you find that offensive.) It was just me, Hawlucha, and Luxray for the time being everyone else had plans already. "Want to go to the instrument room I asked?" "I've got a better idea Hawlucha says." "I'm scared to ask Luxray says." "The boat has an obstacle course." "Beat's my idea lets go i say."

time skip lunch

Braixen's perspective

"Hey where are Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Luxray i ask?" "Over here Pikachu says in a tired voice." "Are you okay Dedene asked?" "No me and Luxray said turning to hawlucha." "What happened i asked about to get Serena, Ash, and Clemont?" "I just need a pen and some paper to make a note and not lose it Pikachu says." "Why everyone else asked?" "lets just say never trust a idea Hawlucha has Pikachu says." "why i ask?" "The obstacle course wasn't that bad." "You had to give me, and Luxray CPR Pikachu said shuttering." "ewwwwwwww me, Bunneary, and Flechendeir said." "We'll i'm going to sleep Pikachu said."

time skip 1:00 pm in the hotel

Ash's perspective

"I will go check us in I say." "Can I come Serena ask." "Wynaut I said _kicking myself in the leg_." But Serena giggled so it wasn't that bad. "Hello how many people can stay in one room I asked the lady at the desk?" "Three people in the smallest one, and five in the largest and with that pokemon also have there own rooms or they can share with each other the receptionist answered." "How much for the for the largest room i asked?" "How long the lady asked?" "3 weeks i replied." "300,000,000 she said" "(sigh) here i said." "thank you she said as she also handed us 5 keys 5 wristbands 5 ID's and 5 passes."

* * *

we'll everyone that is all for this but i will now explain the rules of what the have received

keys: well duh

wristbands: for that hotel

ID's: for exclusive fun around the hotel

passes: free stuff on all the islands for life


	3. Chapter 2

1\. underline=action

2\. new characters Shanna, Max, May, Trevor,

3\. 3 weeks to 3 months

* * *

7:30 am Pikachu's POV

 _It was official I had a harem I had to deal with most guys would find this awesome while I find it worse case scenario I love Braixen not Bunneary who would give me the eyes and cry which would hurt my soul._

"What's up Pikachu Braixen asked?" "nothing why are you in my room I asked?" I then turned to see Braixen in a ball gown that looked perfect. _She could she the red on my face._

time skip Breakfast

"How did everyone sleep I asked?" "My room is awesome I didn't sleep Chespin said." "We're roommates I siad." "What should we do asked Frogider?" "I'm going to do the scavenger hunt what about you guys I said." "I've got nothing everyone else said." "The prize is a foldible massage couch that turns into a massage bed." "Won't that be to small Braixen asked?" "No its a actual couch and bed that when folded can fit in a pocket, and it fits in a pokeball I respond." "we'll I have to sign up see you guys later I say my goodbyes."

Braixen's POV

"Luxray can I ask something I asked?" "Sure Luxray said." While my face was red I asked a question I never thought i'd ask. "Does Pikachu like me I asked?" "I can ask him Luxray said." "No no no no please don't then he will know I warn him!" "Isn't that the idea Luxray rolled his gleam eyes and walked off." W _as he right._ "Hey want to go swimming asked Flechendir" "NO WAY WERE FIRE TYPES I scolded!" "Yeah but if we pretend were another type when you evolve you become a psychic type right when I get in the pool I think like a flying type." "Ok then lets go I say."

Serena's POV

"I wan't to go to the pool a young girl screamed in my ear" _I opened my eyes to see Bonnie already changed then when I took the blanket off she had already changed my clothes._ "Bonnie two things first of all don't take my clothes off. Second what time is it I asked?" "10:00 Ash, Trevor, and Clemont went to the arcade and Dawn, Shauna, and May went to the steam room." "Sorry your so bored lets go I told her." W _hen we got to the elevator I break the silence. "_ Serena can we take the stairs Bonnie asked fretful?" "why I asked?" "It's Max Bonnie said with her face red as a fire." "Do you like him I asked and her face became even more red?" "Fine we can take the stairs I said."

Ash's POV

time:high noon

"This is a very long fast paced and difficult race all of you will survive unless someone here is the worst driver in history now go racers go the announcer screamed!" _I'm in first place what the._ "CLEMONT CAN'T YOU DIRVE A CAR TO SAVE YOUR LIFE I scolded!" _I later learned he can't. After coming in 1st I wrote 40 get well soon cards._

Time skip: 3:00

Serena's POV

"Where are Ash, Clemont, and Trevor Dawn asked?" "Here said a hurt voice." "Trevor are you okay Shauna asked tiring to stop his bleeding?!" "What happened I asked?" "Never trust Clemont to drive a car Ash answered." "Now's not the time to make a joke Dawn said upset." "I HAD TO WRITE 40 GET WELL SOON CARD Ash exclaimed!" "I'm not that bad at driving Clemont said." "YOU CRASHED INTO ME ALONE A TOTAL OF 50 TIMES Ash screamed like his head caught more fire than his Infernape with blaze activated." "Then I had to get blood all over the trophy it was the only medicine I had or knew how to use Ash continued."

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter we will next time skip a few days till the cast comes off. please review fallow or favorite later see you all next time.


End file.
